michaelconorfandomcom-20200214-history
Chance Perez
|family = Albert Perez (father - deceased) Shawnee Perez (mother) Aspen Perez (sister) Presley Perez (sister) Brooklyn Smith (daughter) Karen Brown (grandmother) Dora Perez Raya (aunt) Alyssa Raya (cousin) |twitter= @chanceperez |instagram = @chance |snapchat = chanceperezz |gallery = no }} Chance Nickolas Perez is an American singer-songwriter and social media influencer. He is presently affiliated with the boy band, In Real Life. Raised in California, Chance has harbored a deep passion for music since he was a child. He was inspired by his father, a musician himself, whom Chance lost when he was only eight years old. He has cited his father to be his greatest inspiration. Early Life When Chance Perez was growing up, his father would sing to him and his sister in their apartment at the time. https://abc.go.com/shows/boy-band/cast/chance-perez When he was eight years old, his father died from kidney cancer and the family faced several difficulties. His mother raised him and his sisters by herself. Personal Life Family Chance Perez was born on November 10, 1997, in Seal Beach, California, to Shawnee and Albert Perez. He has two sisters: Presley Perez (born 2002) and Aspen Perez (born January 4, 1995). Relationships Emma Smith Chance dated a girl named Emma Smith during high school. He was 17 and Emma was 16 at the time when she became pregnant. She later gave birth to their daughter, whom they named Brooklyn Louise Smith (born July 10, 2015). After that, the priorities in Chance’s life began to change. Chance has 50% custody of Brooklyn and has a close relationship with Brooklyn's mother even though they are not together. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5L_uM8MRd5Q Lili Phillips Sometime in December 2017 to March 2018, Chance Perez dated Lili Jordan Phillips. There has been an uprise among fans during the period, to the point that Chance publicly went on his Instagram and stated, “I love being an artist. I love being a father. I love making music, performing and meeting you guys. But this drama needs to stop ... Our personal lives should remain that unless we feel comfortable enough to share with you, which at the moment, is a scary thing to do.” The two mutually broke up in mid-March, and later in May 2018, Phillips started dating August Reinhardt. Musical Career Boy Band Project In 2014-2015, Chance Perez was in a band called the Boy Band Project from Los Angeles with four other band mates: Jordan Perez, Aaron Pierce, Tyler Reardon and Colton Stevens. He was still in his teens at that time, earning his GED after his sophomore year.https://summerfest.com/artist/in-real-life They covered several songs, including Ed Sheeran's "Give Me Love", which was posted on YouTube (July 24, 2014). They have also released a single called "Janet Jackson". https://newwestpress.org/2015/04/17/the-boyband-project/ After the birth of his daughter, Perez quit the band and pursued the career of a fire-fighter, becoming a certified EMT.https://heavy.com/entertainment/2017/08/chance-perezs-ex-girlfriend-baby-mama-to-his-daughter/ America's Got Talent Chance Perez formed a band named "The WVKE" with Jordan Perez and Tyler Reardon. They appeared as contestants in the season 11 of NBC’s America's Got Talent in 2016. https://www.thefamouspeople.com/profiles/chance-perez-38009.php In the audition phase, they were buzzed by the judges Howie Mandel and Heidi Klum but received criticism from Simon Cowell, which ultimately led to their elimination during the audition phase. In Real Life In 2017, Chance auditioned for ABC’s Boy Band, a new music competition show produced by Matador Content. He sang Queen’s "Somebody to Love" and immediately caught the attention of the three judges, Backstreet Boys' Nick Carter, the Spice Girls' Emma Bunton and Timbaland. Like Tutton, he was never put up for elimination. Chance Perez, along with Brady Tutton, Andrew Ramos, Sergio Calderon and Michael Conor, were declared the winners. They then signed with Hollywood Records as members of the band, In Real Life. References Category:People Category:In Real Life Category:Boy Band Contestants Category:Males